


Shadow Crusher Army

by GooGoo06 (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sonic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GooGoo06
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are fighting robots in the city!





	Shadow Crusher Army

Shadow and Sonic were still running around the city, and then Sonic stopped, and Shadow saw why.  
In front of them was a burning building, and on the roof, Eggman robots with flamethrower hands were burning it, and then they jumped off and tried to burn Sonic and Shadow.   
Sonic and Shadow jumped into the air and homing attacked them, but they homing attacked their flamethrower hand and got burned.   
Shadow charged into one and blew it up, and now there was only one left that Sonic homing attacked into.  
"That was too easy, " said Sonic, "Not hard like Crusher!"  
"Yeah, well, I'd be happy if I never saw Crusher again." said Shadow.  
Sonic saw something sparkle on the floor.   
"Hey!" said Sonic, " Those robots must've dropped this!" and Sonic picked up a chaos emerald.  
"A CHAOS EMERALD!" yelled Shadow, "How'd they get that?"  
"Who cares?" said Sonic, " We have it now, that's all that matters!"  
"Not if they have more..." whispered Shadow.  
"Come on Shadow!" said Sonic, who had already ran off, "Follow me!"  
"Why does he always run off?" thought Shadow.  
Suddenly another Crusher robot charged down from the sky, holding another chaos emerald in his hand.  
"I destroy ALL!" it yelled punching the buildings nearby, "And you and you're chaos emerald are next!"  
It chased after them, but then Sonic turned around and homing attacked it.  
"Oh yeah?" yelled the new crusher robot, "CRUSHER ARMY!"   
And then hundreds off crusher army robots flew down form the sky, destroying everyhitng in the city.  
"How do we fight all these?" said Sonic, but then looked at Shadow's chaos emerald, "SHADOW! THE EMERALD! THE CHAOS EMERALD!"  
"Wha?" said Shadow.  
In Eggmans base, Eggman was spying on Sonic and Shadow.  
"Yes!" yelled Eggman, "Use the trap..."  
Shadow looked at the emerald and jumped into the air,   
"CHAOS CONROL!"  
Nothing happened, but now Shadow was glowing bright red and his eyes were red too.  
"Shadow?" said Sonic, "Are you ok?"  
Shadow turned around and chargedinto Sonic.  
"SHADOW! STOP!" yelled Sonic.  
"CHAOS BLAST!" yelled Shadow, destroying every Crusher robot, and flinging Sonic away.  
"SHADOW!" yelled Sonic, getting up.  
In Eggmans base, Eggman was laughing.  
"I don't need those Crusher robots!" he yelled, "When I've got Shadow..."  
Shadow destroyed the city completely, all the people were running out of the city.  
Shadow saw a family leaving in a car, and he jumped on top of the car and was about to destroy it when...  
"SHADOW! NO!" Sonic homing attacked into Shadow, knocking him off the car.  
"You can't stop me..." said Shadow "CHAOS BLAST! CHAOS BLAST! CHAOS BLAST!"  
"YAAAAA!" yelled Sonic, "AAAAAA!"  
"Pathetic..." said Shadow, who ran off.  
Sonic woke up, he was on a pile of rubble, butt here was something shiny next to him. The chaos emerald the crusher robot had. He picked it up.  
Then Sonic saw Eggmans base flying really low. It had to fly low to see what they were doing. Sonic climbed up to a high piece of building that wasn't burning, and homing attacked himself onto the base. Wth the chaos emeralds power, he could just grab onto the base.   
He couldn't see a door though.  
"Damn, " he said, "I'm gonna be trapped up here forever, and there's no telling what Shadow could do..."  
Then Sonic saw a window, and smashed it open, getting into the base.  
"Finally, I'm inside!" said Sonic.  
"Well... well... well..." said a voice behind him, "Look what we have here...."  
Sonic turned around and saw Shadow.  
"SHADOW!" yelled Sonic, "SHADOW YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME!"  
"Shut up!" yelled Shadow, "CHAOS BLAST!"  
"Super Sonic!" yelled Sonic.  
"You could Super Sonic with only one emerald?" said Shadow.  
"You could Chaos Blat with only one, "said Sonic, who was now Super Sonic.  
Super Sonic charged into Shadow, and Shadow used Chaos blast to fling Super Sonic away.  
Then some of Eggmans robots came in and attacked Super Sonic, but Super Sonic destroyed them easily.  
Shadow charged into Super Sonic, knocking him away.  
"Goodbye... Sonic!" yelled Shadow, but Sonic got up and homing attacked Shadow.  
Sonic grabbed the chaos emerald and threw it at Shadow.  
Shadow fell down and stopped glowing red, he started glowing blue, the colour of the emerald.  
Then Sonic saw that Shadow had the red chaos emerald.  
"GET OFF THAT CHAOS EMERALD!" said Sonic, grabbing the chaos emerald off Shadow and tranforming back into normal Sonic.  
Shadow transformed back into normal Shadow.  
"Uhh..." said Shadow, "What happened?"  
"It doesn't matter!" said Sonic, "We need to get out of here!"  
Sonic took Shadow to the smashed window, and they both jumped out.  
They landed on the floor.   
"We were on Eggman's base?" said Shadow, "How?"  
"I'll explain later!" said Sonic , "Now run!"  
"Why?" asked Shadow.  
Eggman had saw Shadow was gone, and saw them in the city.  
The base started to shoot at them, but they ran off, out of the city.  
"Good thing we're out of there!" said Shadow.  
"Meh... It might've been fun to fight Eggman, " said Sonic, "But anyway, Eggman done something to this chaos emerald, " and he held the red one out, "So when you used it's powers, it conrolled you. It's a fake though, don't worry. It's fine if you don't use it's powers though. But you were conrolled by it"  
Sonic put it on the floor,and stood on it.  
"Gone, " said Sonic.  
"Good," said Shadow.  
Eggman's base flew over them, but didn't see them.  
"He must've gone from the city!" said Sonic, "Let's go!"  
"Ok, fine, " said Shadow.   
They ran off again, this time back to the city.


End file.
